The Name of the Game
by blacklily449
Summary: What happens when four international quidditch teams converge at Hogwarts for a summer tournament? Oliver Wood returns in the summer of his seventh year to once again captain his team to defend his school's honour against Canadians, Irish, and Americans.


This chapter may seem extremely slow, but hopefully things will pick up soon. Reviews are encouraged and greatly appreciated.

* * *

From the moment the girls stepped off the train they were very aware that they were no longer in Canada. Although that was true of the past two days it hadn't really registered in their minds until they stood there on the platform under the grey Great Britain sky. Seven girls stood together, ranging from the tender ages of fourteen to eighteen. They were dressed identically in black pleated skirts, white ruffled blouses and dark purple robes.

Further down the platform other groups of young people spilled out of the train compartments and onto the platform, clustered in groups of seven. When everyone had left the train four distinct groups were easily discernable. Aside from the girls in purple there was a group of young men and women dressed in all black robes except for the red edging on their hoods and small red and gold badges on their chests, a group of young men dressed in suits of slate grey accompanied by dark green ties, and a final group of young men and women wore jeans and mismatched tee-shirts.

These twenty-eight young adults were all there for the same reason; to compete in the inter-school quidditch tournament. Only one team was native to their English surroundings; the red and black Gryffindor team. They had won the right to represent their school, Hogwarts, by winning the prestigious Quidditch Cup during the school year. They would be competing against the Avalon Witch's Academy of Magical Practise from Canada, the Irish Institute of Magic from Ireland, and finally the Firesong School of Magic and Sorcery from the United States of America. They would be in near constant competition for what was sure to be a gruelling eight weeks.

The seven girls in purple looked around curiously, assessing the other teams. They couldn't help but notice they were the only team comprised completely of girls, though they hadn't expected anything else. A particularly small girl looked absolutely terrified as she clapped eyes on a veritable mountain of a man dressed in grey and green further down the platform. None of the girls spoke as they shared glances with each other, all quite clearly unsure of what to do now. They wouldn't be meeting up with the teacher who had accompanied them until they arrived at Hogwarts, but first they had to get there.

From the looks of the other two foreign teams they were just as in the dark as the girls. Finally the team dressed in red and black walked away from the train, talking among themselves. The girls turned their eyes questioningly to a tall girl with long blonde hair and a polished silver badge of her chest emblazoned with a large 'C'. After a moment of indecision the blond grabbed the handle of her trunk and followed after the other team, keeping just a few paces behind a pair of red-headed twins and a small dark haired boy. The other girls of her team were quick to follow with their own luggage.

Two young women hurried forward to walk beside the first. They were both brunettes, though on was head and shoulders taller than her companion. The taller of the two was thin as well as tall, with dark eyes and light brown hair streaked with natural blond highlights that fell in waves to swing just between her shoulder blades. The shorter of the two was stockier in build with much lighter eyes more toward gold and hair that hung in curls around her face.

"Harper! Harper wait up!" the shorter one called to the blond who strode purposefully forward, causing her curly ponytail to bounce jovially.

When the two girls caught up the taller one looked over at the blond, Harper, "Do you even know where you're going?"

"Nope," she shook her head, "but I figure they do. What d'you think Alex?"

Alex, the taller one, shrugged, "And if they don't?"

"Then we're all going the wrong way and we blame it on Shelby."

"Hey!" the shorter girl exclaimed, causing the twins and dark haired boy to glance over their shoulders briefly.

Sure enough following behind them were not just the girls from their own team but the other teams as well, though at a distance. Although they had no way to be completely certain the three girls were almost positive that the group in front of them was the home team.

To one side of them a vast stretch of water lay. Alex, with her keen eyes, could see the shore on the other side. Despite the semi-darkness the surface gleamed coldly. It was completely smooth and unbroken by rocks or the like. Alex found herself thinking back to the grounds around their school which seemed rather plain in comparison.

It wasn't long before the team leading them stopped and piled their luggage together. The other teams looked at each other, clearly not as comfortable leaving their belongings in the middle of nowhere. The foreign teams watched curiously as a muscular looking young man with short brown hair and a badge similar to Harper's gleaming on his chest led the twins and the small boy into a carriage awaiting them. The other three members of his team, all female, climbed into a second carriage. After a moment the two carriages pulled away, seemingly all by themselves.

Harper, Alex, and Shelby exchanged looks. Although they were certain that the carriages were probably a regular occurrence here at Hogwarts there was nothing like them back home. Naturally it made them uneasy. Before they could make up their minds whether to climb into the carriages or not the team dressed in jeans and tee-shirts strode forward, tossing their bags and trunks unceremoniously on the pile started by the first team. They didn't even break from their conversations as they too climbed into two of the carriages, four girls in the first and three boys in the second.

The second set of carriages hadn't even left the clearing before the two other groups surged forward to place their baggage upon the pile and began ascending into the carriages. Harper had one foot on the stair of a carriage before she looked over her shoulder to see the small girl from the platform staring at the carriages, her throat still in her hand. "Hey Rosie, come on. What's wrong?"

Alex and Shelby who had been about to climb into a second carriage paused to look back at the small, dark-haired girl. They both immediately walked over to her, the curly haired girl took Rosie's trunk and heaved it over to where the other luggage stood as Alex slung a comforting arm around the smaller girl's shoulder, "Are you okay?"

In the meantime the gentlemen in the grey and green suits had already climbed into their carriages, one of which was already moving along the path. A handsome looking boy with shaggy blond hair leaned out to close the carriage door and spotted the frightened girl. He scoffed loud enough for everyone to hear before he shut the door and the carriage started off toward its destination.

Shelby scowled darkly at the carriage as it drew the boy and his friends further away. She couldn't stand people like that and couldn't understand why anyone could. The brunette crossed over to Alex and Rosie. The younger girl must have thought the sour look on Shelby's face was meant for her since she immediately looked quite embarrassed and mumbled something resembling an apology, though the beetles around her shoes were probably the only things who heard her.

"C'mon," Alex encouraged, sending Shelby a look that dropped the irritable tone from her eyes immediately. "It's just an enchantment, I'm sure they're perfectly safe."

Rosie looked up at the taller girl and shook her head, a look of obvious confusion on her pixie like features. She continued looking at Alex, searching for something, reassurance perhaps, before she walked hesitantly toward the carriages.

Shelby and Alex shared a look, brows furrowed slightly in confusion. Rosie had never been particularly brave or outgoing, but this behaviour was completely unexpected. Deciding to simply forget the incident they followed their young companion to the Hogwarts' carriages.

Their captain, Harper, who had been watching through the doorway to the first carriage gave them a thankful smile. Beyond her they would see two of the older team mates watching them curiously. They had just enough time to exchange quick smiles before Harper swung the door closed, allowing the carriage to take off after the others.

The three girls stepped up into the final carriage. Alex, being the last one in, closed the door behind her. They found themselves in the company of the last member of their team. They had barely enough time to sit down on the cushioned benches before the carriage jerked to life.

The journey was a silent, though bumpy, experience. Although they were usually a light-hearted, talkative bunch no one seemed inclined to begin to conversation. Perhaps it was nerves about the upcoming matches that kept them silent, or maybe they were missing home already. They stared out the windows, watching the trees fly out of sight and were jostled by the deep ruts in the path that caused the carriage to jump beneath them.

It didn't feel like long before a giant castle came into view. As the carriage drew closer to the set of polished, wooden double doors it slowed until finally stopping.

The four young women shared an apprehensive look, their nerves swelling in their chests. Alex cleared her throat, her expression set, before she pushed open the door and stepped down onto the unfamiliar soil. The three other girls quickly followed her example. When Rosie stepped down she deliberately kept her gaze away from the carriages.

Four sets of inquisitive eyes in various hues moved skyward. Tracing the outline of the castle. It was much grander than the building they attended their lessons in. The towers stretched up towards the indigo sky above. The entire building was impressive. Impressive, but intimidating.

"Wicked," Shelby breathed, turning to look at Alex with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, you've got that right," Alex agreed smiling back.

"Hey, you four!" a familiar voice called to them, "Come on. You'll have time to look later."

The girls all looked over at the marble stairs leading to the front doors to see Harper and their two other team mates waiting for them to catch up. The four younger girls hurried forward, feeling slightly embarrassed. From the looks of things the other teams were already inside. As soon as they reached the other girls they turned and headed inside. While they walked Shelby couldn't help but notice Harper straightening her badge. She was probably much more nervous than she let on.

Once inside there was a moment of indecision. The team found themselves in an entrance hall. They could see stairs leading to higher floors and some leading to what could only be called dungeons (it was a castle after all). Empty hourglasses stood by a large doorway that had been left open allowing for the sounds of soft chatter to reach them. They took only a moment to ready themselves before going inside.

It was a dining hall of sorts, though not at all like the one back home. The space was massive and felt even larger due to the ceiling, or lack thereof. Above them all that could be seen was the cloudy expanse of sky they had seen outside, dotted here and there with candles that floated slowly around. Although the area looked fully capable of holding many small tables or several large ones there were only four medium sized wooden tables in front of one large one.

Up at the head table several adults quietly talked among themselves. The girls could see their chaperone Mr Bromsby. He looked to be one of the youngest members of the table though it may have been due to the fact he sat beside and extremely elderly man with half-moon spectacles and a beard long enough to tuck into his belt.

The girls were able to find their table quite easily. Over the table they all quickly sat at hung a banner of their school. It was somehow comforting to see the silver serpentine dragon twisting against the dark purple background. The table to their right held the red and black team, above them hung a gold lion over a scarlet background. Alex learned over to whisper to Shelby, "Aren't they the Hogwarts' team? I would have though they'd have a boar mascot?" Shelby had to agree that a lion made little sense to her too. Looking to their left the girls would see the other two teams. Sitting closest to them was the grey and green team represented by a dark grey wolverine against a forest green background. It seemed like an oddly appropriate description of the young men in suits. On the far side from them sat the final team, a white phoenix burning on a navy blue background above them.

The chatter began to instantly die down around the room as the elderly wizard Mr Bromsby had been talking to stood. There was something about him that seemed to command respect. Alex leaned forward again to inform her friend, "That's Albus Dumbledore!" Could it really be true? He was such a well known wizard and he was here for their Quidditch tournament? It seemed unreal.

Dumbledore waited patiently for complete silence before he began to speak. "To our international guests, welcome to Hogwarts. To the Hogwarts' team, welcome back, I hope the small time we have been apart has treated you well. I wish to extend my sincerest congratulations to all of you on being selected to represent your school, may you all make your schools very proud. My name is Albus Dumbledore and I am headmaster here at Hogwarts. Now before the welcome feast can begin there are a few orders of business to take care of. Mr Ludo Bagman, the head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports will explain."

The attention in the room wavered as a blond main who had the appearance of once being very physically fit stood. His speech about the regulations on the Quidditch matches paled in comparison to Dumbledore's welcome and the players didn't pay the same rapt attention for the most part. When Ludo Bagman sat down again to a smattering of applause attention once again focused on the Hogwarts headmaster.

"I must inform you all that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds for all students and guests alike," as he said this his eye fell on the Hogwarts' team's table. "Now that the housekeeping issues are out of the way, introductions are an order." Dumbledore looked down the table to a balding official looking wizard, "Although there will be many distinguished referees, the head will be Mr Jeremy Novikov." The man raised his hand half heartedly but the severe look never left his face. "The announcer for all games will be Miss Kayla Saunders," he indicated a dark-haired woman with a wide smile and very bright red lipstick. "And now for the chaperones who came along with you. While you are all here your chaperones will be responsible for your safety, though you will all be responsible for your behaviour," he surveyed them all over the top of his glasses making many of them feel like he would know if they did anything out of line. "Professor McGonagall will be representing the Hogwarts team as their head of house," there was polite applause from the Hogwarts team as their professor tipped her head in recognition. "Professor Doyle will be the Irish Institute of Magic's representative," a very muscular man with light brown hair and stubble raised his hand to the applause and vocalizations of the green team. "Miss Parker will-" Professor Dumbledore was cut off by the thunderous applause of the farthest team, causing a petite strawberry blonde woman to blush. She looked barely old enough to be a teacher. Once the team had settled down Professor Dumbledore spoke again, "And finally Mr Bromsby on behalf of the Avalon Witch's Academy of Magical Practise." The girls immediately cheered loudly for their curly haired teacher, trying to outdo the other groups.

When the noise once again settled down Dumbledore surveyed them all for a moment, a twinkle in his light blue eyes. "And now I invite these responsible chaperones to introduce their teams, starting with Hogwarts' own Gryffindors of course." He sat down as the severe woman dressed in emerald green stood, the woman who had earlier been introduced as Professor McGonagall. The Hogwarts team stood and filed a tad reluctantly to the front of the hall, coming to stand with their backs to the head table.

"The Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry team will be captained by Oliver Wood," she announced, indicating the muscled young man with short brown hair who had led the escape from the platform. He looked extremely proud to be there, his chest puffed out so his gleaming silver badge was impossible to miss. "Wood will also be our keeper," McGonagall continued. "The chasers are Alicia Spinnet," a girl with light brown hair grinned, "Katie Bell," standing beside Alicia was a second girl with darker brown hair who gave an awkward self-conscious wave, "and Angelina Johnson," a very pretty dark skinned girl smiled slightly. "Beaters are Fred and George Weasley," the tall red-head twins gave a joking bow, "and finally the seeker will be Harry Potter." All eyes immediately flew to the small, dark-haired boy's forehead as he flattened down his fringe covering the lightening bold shaped scar. Murmurs could be heard among the clapping as the team began to approach their seats again and the name Harry Potter was repeated at every table.

The twins Fred and George Weasley seemed to get lost between the head table and their own for they both sat down in an empty space across from Alex and Shelby at their table. "Hello there ladies," one of them grinned, addressing the whole table.

"If you'd like we'd gladly show you around the grounds," the other offered, causing some of them to giggle due to the identical twinkle in their eyes.

"Fred! George!" their captain, Oliver, appeared behind them, pulling them back to the Hogwarts' table to more laughter from the girls. Though even as they were being pulled away they managed to wink cheekily at the girls.

Once every player was seated in their proper table Dumbledore stood up again to announce, "Now Mr Bromsby will acquaint us with the lovely ladies of the Avalon Witch's Academy of Magical Practise."

Mr Bromsby stood as the girls stood up from their benches, filing nervously up to the front. Alex didn't like to be in front of small crowds such as this and she could immediately feel her stomach tighten into knots. Shelby on the other hand only seemed too happy to go, and she and Harper led the group to the front. "Out team will be captained by Harper Cathwell," Mr Bromsby began in his charismatic way of speaking, "she will be a chaser along with Shelby Knox and Rosalind Ziggens." Shelby beamed and Rosie looked down at her feet; the two an almost perfect contrast. "Catherine Craigg and Cameron Becker will act as beaters," two blonds smiled. One, Catherine, looked to be older but aside from their eye colours the two could have very well been sisters. "Defending the hoops will be Amy Green," a beautiful girl smiled brightly, tucking a strand of shiny black hair behind her ear, "and finally our seeker will be Alexandra Boyd." Alex smiled faintly at the many faces now turned toward her. The girls began to file back to their seats to the polite applause of their future competition, some of the young ladies taking full advantage of having every eye in the room on them.

Alex and Shelby sat down next to each other as the clapping around the room faded. Shelby drummed her fingers against the table top, full of excited energy. Her eyes remained trained on the elderly headmaster as he stood again.

"And now if you'd join me in welcoming Professor Doyle and the Irish Institute of Magic's team."

Behind the girls benches scraped against the floor. Neither Alex nor Shelby could resist the temptation to look behind them as the young men in grey suits filed up to the front, looking extremely intimidating, as though they were privy to some information none of the others were. Their equally intimidating professor stood, awaiting the boys at the head table. "Gideon Flit is captain," an extremely muscular man smiled wolfishly, "as well as playing beater alongside Jericho Lane," a boy with red hair twitched his lips into a smile. Both Gideon and Flit and Jericho Lane looked more than capable of being incredibly terrifying beaters. "Cian MacKelter," a boy with light brown hair reacted minimally, "Christian Laird," the shaggy haired blond from earlier gave a cocky smirk, "and Loren Barrons will be chasers." The final boy was by no means small, but in comparison to his team mates he was easily the least threatening looking with bright blond hair and a crooked smile. "Drustan Cassidy will be keeping," a boy with hair of an extremely dark shade of brown shifted his footing, "and Arthur O'Connor as Seeker." Yet another red head reacted to the name, but he did not smile.

All of the girls exchanged worried looks as the boys took their seats again. Rosie looked particularly pale, even for her. The boys definitely had an advantage as far as size was concerned.

Dumbledore stood to announce the last group, forcing the attention back to the front, "And finally the Firesong School of Wizardry will announce their roster."

The petite strawberry blonde stood, looking particularly delicate as her team walked confidently to the front. When she started speaking the hall fell even more quiet so her soft voice would carry. "Seeker and captain for Firesong is Brent Trestia," a man with sandy blond hair gave a small nod to the room. "Chasers are Andrea Jones," a very punk looking blond flipped her hair over her shoulder, "Mia Barnes," a small stocky brunette with dark brown hair falling in waves past her shoulders waved, "and Sarah Trestia," a young girl closely resembling the captain beamed. "Beaters Joseph Trestia," another older boy resembling the captain, "and Alice Cohen," Alice was a thickly build girl with a short crop of black hair, "and Darien Morning, our keeper," the final member was a well dressed young man of a dark skin tone and short hair.

The hall once again filled with polite applause as the final team took their seats again. The team seemed, already at ease with their Hogwarts surroundings, conveyed by the swagger in their steps, not unlike the Irish Institute's team.

Dumbledore stood once everyone was seated on the benches around the tables. "And now that we have all been introduced, let the feat begin."

Shelby and Alex turned away from the head table, expecting kitchen staff to enter the hall like at their school but suddenly their table was groaning under the weight of numerous dishes. All the girls exchanged looks of awe and surprise. Many familiar dishes were readily displayed as well as foreign dishes they expected came from the other team's homes. Shelby reached for some familiar, and therefore safe, choices while Alex tried a bit of everything.

"What d'you think this is?" Shelby asked, holding up a heavy pitcher of iced orange liquid.

"Don't know," Alex shrugged, swallowing a bite, "Try it an see."

Shelby sniffed at it hesitantly before pouring it into one of the heavy goblets. The team watched curiously as she took a swallow, immediately pulling a face. "Urgh. Tastes like…pumpkin."

Some of the girls were brave enough to try the drink, though Shelby and a few others opted for water. While they ate they laughed and listened in on the other teams' conversations out of curiosity, particularly the Hogwarts team, all of whom seemed to be great friends.

After everyone had eaten their fill and the last pieces of tart had melted from the plates the elderly headmaster stood. "Now that we're all filled I have only a few parting words; the match schedules will be posted in the entrance hall, the first match will begin in two days. To the matter of sleeping arrangements; the Hogwarts' team will stay in Gryffindor tower, the Avalon team in the Hufflepuff dormitory, the Irish Institute in the Slytherin dungeon, and the Firesong in Ravenclaw tower. Your captains have directions though should you find yourselves lost one of our helpful resident ghosts will be happy to assist you. Sleep well and good luck."

Benches scraped as the students stood, the captains pulling out slips of paper except for the Hogwarts' team's of course. Teams began to leave the hall, clustered close to their captains. "Alright girls," Harper instructed after studying the map, "let's go." She led the way through the doors, the girls keeping close together for fear of getting lost already.

They had not gone more than a floor when a very strange looking ghost appeared. There was a mischievous smile on his face though perhaps it was only due to the fact that he was floating upside down. Several books floated beside him. "Lost little girlies?" he cackled.

"No, no, we're fine," Harper smiled warily, continuing on.

Almost the entire group had gotten passed him before he blew a loud raspberry and began tossing books at them. The girls covered their heads against the hard covers and some of the younger ones screamed. Being at the end of the line meant that Alex and Shelby were pelted especially hard with the texts. Alex stumbled sideways in an attempt to dodge the projectiles only to fall through a tapestry she had thought lay over a stretch of wall. AS she fell she grabbed Shelby's upper arm in an attempt to balance herself but only resulted in pulling the both down.

Behind the tapestry actually lay a staircase which the two girls tumbled down, their limbs entangling on the way. There were yelps and groans of pain as they finally reached the landing. Quickly they untangled themselves and looked back up to the top where the tapestry fluttered gently.

"What the hell was that?" Alex asked, catching her breath.

Shelby was looking up at the tapestry as well, "I think that was one of the 'helpful' ghosts."

They stood at the bottom of the stairs for a moment longer before soundlessly heading up the stairs. When they reached the top Alex peered around the curtain cautiously, watchful for any flying books. "I think its okay," she said after observing nothing but silence for a moment. Slowly she stepped out, Shelby close behind.

"I think the other girls went this way," Shelby suggested, heading toward a set of stairs leading upward. Just as they started heading up the stairs the girls from their team all came down, led by Harper who was cursing and turning the map upside down.

"What's wrong Harper?" Shelby asked causing the agitated girl to look up.

"We thought we lost you," she huffed, "and we're going the wrong way. We're in the dungeons." Harper was clearly not pleased with the arrangement. Alex and Shelby fell into step again with the group as they retraced their steps to the Entrance Hall. Once there it was a simple matter for Harper to lead them down a small staircase and through a heavy wooden door. The dungeons were exactly as the girls imagined them. Dank, gloomy places where shadows flickered on the wall thanks to the torches held in brackets. They moved closer together out of instinct.

"Is it even safe for student to live down here?" Cameron whispered to no one in particular.

"We'll be fine," Catherine patted the younger girl's shoulder.

Harper slowed to a stop I front of a still life painting. Further down the corridor the girls could see a cheerful painting of fruit that seemed at odds with their surroundings.

"Are we lost again?" Amy asked timidly.

"No," Harper grumbled, looking at her directions again before looking at the painting and proclaiming, "Bloody beaters." The picture swung forward as she explained, "It's the password. Remember it or you can't get in." Rosie looked terrified at the idea of being stuck out in the corridor alone.

The girls scrambled through the hole in the wall, entering a large common room. A huge fireplace took up most of one wall, a carved badger inset in the middle. Comfy looking armchairs and couches dominated the space and the colour yellow was predominate everywhere.

"I think they need a new interior decorator," Shelby commented, looking around at all the yellow.

"Alright ladies, early morning practise tomorrow so go choose a bunk and get settled. See you bright and early." Harper led the way down a staircase on the right side of the room. The girls quickly followed, finding locked doors all along the hallway except for two which had been left open. Inside these rooms they found their luggage. Harper, Catherine, and Amy had all been placed in one room leaving Shelby, Alex, Rosie, and Cameron in the second. Clearly they had been sorted according to age.

Inside the dormitories were four identical four-poster beds stood, surrounded by bright yellow curtains. Shelby clapped her hands together once the four younger girls had all filed inside. "Alright everyone, early morning so let's head off to sleep." Most of them were far too excited to consider sleeping, but Shelby was fanatical about training and Quidditch so they knew better than to argue. They changed into their pyjamas tossing comments about the other teams back and forth light heartedly as they did so.

"Did you see the size of that Irish team?" Rosie asked as they all crawled into bed.

"I wouldn't worry about them Rosie. They may be big, but we've got them totally beat when it come to skill," Shelby scoffed.

"How can you be sure?"

"I just am," her cockiness showed through in her voice.

Once the lights were off and the curtains closed around all of their beds they sat staring up at their own patch of ceiling, thinking about everything they had seen that day, too excited to drift off. But tomorrow the real work would begin.

* * *

Please remember to Review, I'd love to hear your opinions or questions.


End file.
